Jendall (New Verson)
by asheagle
Summary: How does the Kardashian-Jenner family react to Kendall being in a relationship with BTR hottie James Maslow. Find out from how the first meeting of the parents went first


_**Hey guys i am back. sorry i've not been on for a while but i have been busy with work and also with my loving family. **_

_**i am back now with a new Kendall Jenner and James Maslow story which i have been thinking about writing for quite a while now..**_

_**Anyway on with the story**_

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the family.**

Kendall Nicole Jenner had been in a loving and fresh new relationship with BTR's hunk James David Maslow. Kendall was 18 while James had recently turned 24. Kendall and James had met when Kendall's older sister Khloe had met James at an LA party.

It was the middle of the week; James was coming round to Kendall's parents so that he could finally meet Kendall's family. Kendall was in the kitchen talking with Khloe.

"When is the boyfriend coming round?" asked Khloe.

"I'm actually going to pick him up because we want to go and get some dessert." said Kendall.

Khloe looked at her sister and smiled at her

"You must really love being with James. I've never seen you like this before." said Khloe.

"Khloe I've only been with James for a couple of months but i have been falling for him though a lot." replied Kendall.

After talking; Kendall was in her Range Rover and drove over to see James. When Kendall arrived; she got out of her car and walked into the house.

"Babe?" asked Kendall.

"I'm in my room baby." said James.

Kendall walked in to James's room and saw him stressing out.

"What do you think that i should wear tonight?" asked James.

"For me you could go topless and i would be fine with that but you cant. I think you should wear your new shirt that you got the other day." said Kendall.

Kendall kissed James on the lips and sat on the bed.

"You look stressed." said James.

"My mom is doing everything to make tonight perfect." replied Kendall

"Babe tonight will be fine." said James.

After James was ready; he and Kendall walked down to Kendall's Range Rover where James was driving them towards the local bakery store.

James and Kendall were holding hands when they walked in to the store.

"What do you think that we should get?" asked James.

"We could get some Cheesecakes and some little cupcakes as well because we've got Mason, Penelope and Kim's daughter as well." said Kendall.

James and Kendall walked up to the counter and ordered the cakes.

"Hi what can i get for you?" asked the waitress.

"Hi can we please get 2 boxes of miniature cupcakes and also a 8" cheesecake as well." said James.

"Certainly that will be $75 altogether please." replied the waitress.

After they had collected the cakes; they drove back to the Jenner household.

"You ready to do this?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah. Let's go and do this. Your parents will love me." said James.

James and Kendall walked in and in to the kitchen.

"Wow look who has arrived. It's the love birds." said Kylie.

"Kylie leave them alone. James it is nice to finally meet you." replied Scott.

Scott, James and Bruce went to sit in the front room while Kendall, Kourtney, Khloe and Kris were talking in the kitchen.

"OK what are your first impressions of James?" asked Kendall.

"He is amazing. Kendall you've got a keeper there." said Kris

A couple of hours had passed; and it was time for everyone to finally eat. Kendall and James were sat next to each other being affectionate with each other which was annoying Kylie. After they had finally eaten; everyone went to go and sit in the front room while talking.

"Welcome to the family James. You make Kendall happy." said Kris.

James looked at Kendall and kissed her on the lips.

"Aww look at them. They are so happy together." said Khloe

"Khloe you did an amazing job setting them up." replied Kourtney.

James and Kendall got up and they were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for tonight. It has been a pleasure." said James.

"You are more then welcome doll. You are always welcome here." said Kris.

Kendall and James walked out to Kendall's car and drove back to James's place. When they arrived; Kendall and James got out and walked up to his place.

"Told you that my family love you." said Kendall

"I am glad that is over. We have our sleepovers a lot more now that your parents have accepted me." replied James

"Speaking of our sleepovers; i haven't got anything to wear tonight." said Kendall pulling a seductive smile at her boyfriend.

James walked over to Kendall and wrapped his arms around kissed Kendall on the lips.

"You dont need anything. You have clothes here that you have left." said James.

"I like the way that you think." replied Kendall.

James picked up Kendall and carried her in to his room.

_**There you go guys. The first chapter is complete.**_

**_Please let me know what you think._**

**_Hopefully you guys will love it as much as i have writing it. _**


End file.
